Tatooine tie down
Owen contacted Hydrospanner for a mission to investigate why there the tuskan raiders went crazier than normal. We go in to investigate and where attacked by them. After defending ourself succesfully we chased them to a cave with the red mynoc. the red mynock lands safely near a cave where the beasts enter. The crew realise that whatever caused the beasts to go wild, must be beyond that point. They go outside, the Rodian leads the way, since Hydrospanner suspects the cave might be trapped. as they move forwards towards the entry, they wonder whats beyond that entry. The rodian leads followed by Hydrospanner then Danbe, then the others. As the rodian and hydrospanner enter the cave. Danbe feels something that made him pause, blocking the others from entering. Suddenly the cave entry collapses in front of them. nothing happens to Maple syrups character. Iggy blasts trough the collapsed entrance with his welding laser. they find Droh unconscious, after brining him back to consciousness, he tells them that the man in black caused the cave collapse he trow him in the air like a rag doll while holding hydrospanner in the air choking him out. letting the rodian lead they will avoid traps like claymore mines, covered pits with spikes and beam triggered dart shooters. , the move towards the first circular form room, where there are 4 cultists meditating. they manage to kill 3, one of them ran. Because Xavier used the comlink a whole squad showed up with the cultist they previously met, which they managed to kill that squad. moving forwards. they notice an ancient building with a landing platform near it. guarded by 8 stormstoopers 2 on each side of the entrance, Two on the roof of the temple next to them. and 2 manning an BlasTech Medium Repeater. a starship next to them, droids loading up supplies. Danbe and Xavier use the stormtrooper armor to infiltrate and man the medium repeater gun. Danbe shoots one on top of the building, killing him. Xavier shoots the other one destroying his armor. Iggy trows a rock pretending its a grenade luring one out that gets killed by the rodian. on their way they hear a voice trough the com link "using Emperor's Royal Guard battle language" taunting Danbe. Iggy reprograms the droids. they walk trough a long narrow cave path and hear from a distance an heated conversation between a kid and an annoyed angry voice. as they come closer they hear the kid say "using force powers against a kid, didn't have the balls to fight me head on did you? you're a real credit to the empire, how about uncuf me so I can applaud your gutlessness."another voice "how stupid do you think our leader is" just as the kid says "take an uneducated guess... just take an guess uneducated fool" they enter, blasters are aimed at them they stand at each side of the doorway. They also see hydrospanner arms and legs bolted to the stone slab with iron restrains, strange drawings on him with a substance looking like paint, but really is animal blood. Around him 4 men with axes aimed at him, ready to kill. they let the Four cultists live. "the man in black say "come in, we've been expecting you, just don't try anything fast or the kid gets it." they walk inwards, the man in black speaks "royal battle guard language, then switches to basic. "So we meet again Erabus, its me your old colleague and friend Anabis". hydrospanner interrupts "how cliché, I expected as much from a person who's brain that was washed in a water canteen." "You betrayed the empire, but I can give you another chance to rejoin" he hints towards the medals Danbe earned in service of the empire. "just kill this kid" Hydrospanner interrupts again "great too incompetent to do that seemingly simple task himself" Aramis "if you want to save his life, then fight me head on." Danbe fights Aramis, while Hydrospanner frees himself and let the cultists run away with their lives. Danbe gets mortally wounded trough the fight almost dieing from his injuries. Iggy patches him up. Yee'ah'tay carries him to the Red Mynoc along sith the shadowguards weapon. after Hydrospanner finds and picks up an encrypted data pad and a sith holocron. They pick up all the weapons, while Hydrospanner picks up Danbe's medals. Nylo goes back inside to grab more stuff, but accidentally steps on a flash mine. Yee'ah'tay drags him out and puts him on the red mynoc. Yee'Ah'Tay flies the other ship back to ravenwood base, after getting the credits from Owen; the others use the Red Mynoc.